Insécurité
by Choupy
Summary: Quand les certirtudes laissent place aux doutes... Que rien n'est acquis... OS


**Auteur** : Choupinette

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient vraiment....

UA. Les événements des tomes 6 et 7 seront oubliés.

Merci vraiment à Flo d'avoir pris le temps de me relire, cela en avait besoin^^^.

--

Draco Malfoy en vit sortir deux de la boutique face à celle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il n'avait vu entrer que la fille coupé au bol. Elle avait transplané pile devant son seuil, avec en bandoulière une espèce de sac-poubelle. Il n'avait pas trop fait attention à elle ; il s'était juste demandé pourquoi, avec un physique pareil, elle portait des vêtements si serrés, accentuant le fait qu'elle était taillée dans un seul bloc. Il l'avait tout de suite classée dans la catégorie des personnes peu susceptibles de venir faire du shopping chez _Elegantly, vêtements chics pour Sorciers_, et il était passé à autre chose. Ce ne fut que la seconde fois qu'il ne la vit qu'il se rendit compte à qui – ou plutôt à quoi – il avait affaire. Alors il sut que sa journée n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. La seconde fois, donc, elle était avec un homme, le genre de gabarit à vous mettre au tapis ; un homme revêtu de la même manière qu'elle. Comment n'avait-il pas pu reconnaitre leurs uniformes hideux… Les si "précieux" Aurors du Ministère. Et pas n'importe lequel… Un ancien cauchemar… Quand à l'autre, avec qui il était en grande conversation, ça ne pouvait être qu'une collègue. Merlin ! considéra-t-il. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le voie, on lui avait déjà assez cherché de problèmes, pas question de laisser ce rouquin venir le harceler. Si quelque chose de louche se passait dans le quartier, sa présence serait immédiatement répertoriée. Ils s'acharneraient tous, mais l'autre le harcèlerait littéralement. Et tout cela, même s'il ressortirait libre de cette affaire en moins de deux heures, tout cela faisait partie des événements dont on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils le mettaient en joie.

Son travail s'effectuait par réunions interposées, par intermédiaire, à distance. Il était discret. Quelques soirées de temps en temps pour maintenir son statut, des sorties sur le Chemin de Traverse avec toujours autant de classe, quelques petits coups d'éclats sans conséquences et des visites rapides au bureau de sa compagne ; le Ministère, il avait déjà donné, pas besoin non plus d'y passer plus de temps que nécessaire. Il se faisait rare. Pas comme les Aurors quand ils ont quelqu'un dans le collimateur. Draco savait trop bien cela de l'époque où il résidait encore à plein temps au Manoir Malfoy. Quand ils s'y mettaient, ils venaient frapper à sa porte tous les jours. « Rien qu'une petite question, monsieur Malfoy », « Une petite perquisition en vitesse » « Vous pourriez nous aider, Monsieur Malfoy, pour prouver votre bonne volonté envers le nouveau Ministère ». Puis après, avec Hermione, tout avait empiré : « Faut qu'on cause, Malfoy », « Tu penses pouvoir me duper avec tes nouvelles résolutions, Mangemort », « Suis-nous au Ministère, la Fouine ». Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte d'écouter Hermione et de demander l'aide de Saint Potter pour calmer les ardeurs de son abruti d'ami. Enfin, il avait saisi le message : déménage, va vivre ailleurs, le Manoir Malfoy n'était plus que le vestige de tous ses anciens ennuis.

Et il l'avait fait. Il s'était installé ailleurs. Mais pas seul. Maintenant, il était en couple – avec quelqu'un de sérieux qui avait un emploi fixe et stable – avait des projets, une maison décoré avec goût en plein Londres et même au besoin une résidence secondaire en bordure de mer, près de Brighton. Il était pourtant vrai que sa compagne n'avait jamais accordé beaucoup d'importance à l'argent, ni au luxe de leur existence. Elle se contentait d'apprécier la densité de la bibliothèque et de vivre pour son utopie de créatures libres. C'était bien dommage d'ailleurs, la vie serait tellement plus simple. Si seulement, Hermione partait gentiment au travail chaque matin et s'épuisait juste assez au Ministère avant de rentrer à la maison, la vie serait super ! Elle rentrerait fatiguée le soir et ne penserait qu'à une chose : dîner, se reposer, être avec lui et dormir. Et peut-être même finirait par quitter son poste. Mais surtout elle n'aurait pas d'autres idées en tête.

_Pas comme ce matin..._

A cinq heures, Draco s'était sorti d'un sommeil agité avec la sensation d'être seul. Sa compagne n'était plus à côté de lui. Il avait enfilé en vitesse une chemise et était descendu à la cuisine, où il l'avait trouvée, déjà – ou toujours habillée – campée devant la fenêtre ouverte qui donnait sur la terrasse au-delà de laquelle s'étendait l'immense jardin entretenu par le personnel. Une tasse de thé à la main, elle paraissait perdue dans ses pensées. Une attitude qui inquiétait toujours Draco.

Hermione n'était pas du genre à se prendre la tête dans leur relation. Pas seule en tout cas. Pour elle, être amants, cela signifiait tout partager, même les peignoirs, ce qui impliquait se parler à cœur ouvert, s'envoyer en l'air le plus souvent possible et faire le « point » par de fréquents bilans sur leur relation et sa complexité. Au début, il supportait mal ce genre de nouvelles dispositions dans sa vie. Il avait surtout eu du mal à accepter d'être avec « Granger » et de devoir supporter ses amis et lubies. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? C'était encore obscur pour lui… Mais il s'y était fait petit à petit ; à embrasser et fréquenter "Hermione" et plus "Granger", à la vie commune avec elle. Il habitait avec elle après tout ; et puis il l'aimait bien. Aussi, le temps faisant son œuvre, avait-il accepté de jouer le jeu. Or ces derniers temps, Draco avait remarqué un subtil changement dans leur relation. Hermione semblait moins soucieuse de savoir où « ils en étaient » ; et plus alarmant encore, elle était moins accro à lui. Du coup, le blond n'en était que plus accro à elle. C'était ridicule, idiot et indigne de lui ; et cela le rendait dingue parce que d'habitude, c'était lui qui avait besoin d'air et Hermione qui ne le lâchait pas.

Draco l'avait rejoint près de la fenêtre. Par-dessus l'épaule de sa compagne, il avait vu, dans la lumière du matin, comme des serpents scintillants entre les arbres. La lune éclairait avec douceur le domaine, laissant glisser sur le sol ses éclats. Draco était loin d'être un inconditionnel de la nature, mais il savait reconnaitre ses beautés quand elles s'offraient à lui. Hermione, inscrite dans ce tableau, y avait sa place. Il l'avait enlacé par derrière, en se disant qu'il n'y avait pas longtemps, les rôles auraient été inversés. C'est Hermione qui l'aurait caressé, légèrement, l'air de rien, comme pour demander : vois ma présence, touche-moi, dis-moi que tu m'aimes. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, Draco aurait eu envie de chasser la main de la brune d'un haussement d'épaule. Et même, pour dire la vérité, de lui taper dessus pour qu'elle la retire. De la repousser pour se prouver qu'il n'était pas aussi "atteint" que Potter le disait. Mais ce matin, il avait joué le rôle d'Hermione, attendant un signe d'elle qui lui démontrerait que rien n'avait changé, que leur relation était toujours ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour elle. Hermione avait frémi, comme si ce contact la réveillait. Elle avait effleuré les doigts en un geste sec, presque automatique, pareillement à ces baisers machinaux de vieux couples. Draco l'avait lâché. Il s'était interrogé sur quoi dire. Il avait opté pour des banalités :

- Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu te lever.

- Pas couchée, avait-elle répondu en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

Draco avait regardé le reflet de son amante dans la vitre, tentant de déchiffrer son expression. Mais il ne vit que la vague silhouette d'une femme belle et fragile.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

- Rien, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je devais conclure mon rapport pour la réunion de demain soir, je vois de probables nouveaux adhérents. Et puis de toute façon, il fait trop chaud. C'est pas possible. Je me croirais revenue à Cancun lors de ma rencontre interministériel.

Il l'avait provoqué, comme elle l'aurait fait, il y a peu :

- Tu dis ça parce que tu as envie d'être entouré de jeunes et beaux Mexicains.

Et il avait attendu d'Hermione le genre de protestation que lui-même lui servait pour la rassurer : « Rien à faire d'une de ces filles quand je t'ai ! ». Mais elle n'avait rien dit. « Et merde ! » avait-t-il songé, dégouté de lui-même. Qui aurait cru que cela serait lui qui connaitrait les affres de l'insécurité affective ? Lui qui avait toujours proclamé que la fidélité n'était rien qu'une aire de repos avant la mort. Une notion si surfaite. Lui qui ne pensait pas pouvoir se retrouver avec la même tête au petit déjeuner chaque matin et le même corps fatigué le soir. Lui qui avait toujours prôné qu'au bout de quelques années, un petit extra de temps en temps, sans conséquence, stimulait le couple.... Mais de là à croire qu'Hermione l'aie cru ! Elle était sensé être le pilier de leur relation. Celle qui répond avec une ironie amère : « Cause toujours. » Elle ne devait pas le prendre au pied de la lettre, de présumer qu'il allait le faire. Soudain, Draco, écœuré, fut bien obligé de reconnaitre que c'était pourtant ce qu'elle avait dû croire, qu'elle avait dû le supposer.

Ce matin, il avait eu envie de mettre les pieds dans le plat, de lui dire : « Tu veux me larguer, c'est ça ? » mais pour la première fois, il avait eu peur de la réponse de sa compagne. Dans un éclair de lucidité, il s'était rendu compte de l'essentiel : aire de repos ou pas, il n'avait aucune envie de perdre l'ancienne Gryffondor. Pas seulement à cause de la crédibilité qu'elle lui apportait, pas seulement parce qu'elle avait un corps superbe, pas seulement pour faire chier le reste du Trio d'Or et pas seulement parce qu'elle lui cuisinait les meilleurs Apple Pie du monde. Si Draco n'avait pas envie de perdre Hermione, c'est que... c'était quand même rassurant d'être avec elle, si agréable de la tenir dans ses bras, si facile de l'aimer... Voilà le mot avait été lâché ce matin : il l'aimait. Il était peut-être même prêt à défendre la fidélité pour elle face à tout un auditorium. Draco Malfoy aimait sincèrement Hermione Granger, même s'il ne pouvait se résoudre encore à l'admettre devant elle ce matin.

Et c'est pourquoi le blond avait poursuivit avec une indifférence feinte :

- Tu en as assez de ma peau délicate, tu veux plus de bronzage ?

Hermione avait posé sa tasse sur la table et s'était enfin tourné vers lui :

- Pourquoi tu tiens la comptabilité, maintenant ? avait-elle rétorqué froidement.

Il avait souri et levé ses mains en protestation.

- Surement pas. Et puis hé, il ne s'agit pas de moi. Je pense te connaitre assez maintenant pour savoir quand quelque chose te tracasse. Je te demande juste si tu as envie d'en parler ?

Elle avait haussé les épaules, était allée ouvrir le frigo – autre nouveauté qu'il avait dû accepter dans sa vie – et avait prit les éléments habituels de son petit déjeuner moldu.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? avait-il redemandé, boutonnant sa chemise avec nervosité. Bon d'accord, je sais que tu es vexée que j'ai refusé que ton amie Weasley vienne avec nous à Brighton, mais je ne supporte pas son crétin de mari, 15 jours avec eux et je m'avadacadrise. Ok pour un dîner. Je pensais qu'on avait tiré ca au clair. Je sais aussi que travailles trop, tu es fatiguée, et puis si t'as pas envie....

Il avait alors commencé à être confus :

- Si tu.... enfin..... enfin si t'en as marre...

_... de moi_. Cela ne fut pas dit.

- Mais non, avait-elle enfin répondu.

Elle avait versé en silence son jus d'orange, l'eau frémissant dans la bouilloire.

- Bon alors pas de problème.

Mais n'en avait-il vraiment pas ? Draco était loin d'en être certain. Il ne pouvait ignorer les changements dans les comportements d'Hermione à la seul parole tranquillisante d'un « mais non » : ses silences de plus en plus longs, ses moments d'isolement de plus en plus fréquents dans son bureau, les heures supplémentaires de plus en plus nombreuses jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, les regards qu'elle lui lançait quand elle pensait qu'il ne s'en apercevait pas. Alors d'accord, peut-être qu'Hermione n'en avait pas assez de lui, mais en tout cas, il se passait quelque chose. Tout en savant qu'il ne pouvait pas en rester là, Draco n'avait qu'une envie : quitter la pièce. Il s'était dit que le meilleur parti à prendre était encore de faire comme si de rien n'était plutôt que de courir le risque de découvrir un fait déplaisant. Il lui avait dont déposé un baiser furtif sur le front avant de remontrer se coucher, finir sa nuit d'un sommeil troublé.

Plus tard, à son retour, il l'avait aperçu depuis le couloir dans la salle de réception à ordonner la maison. Il s'était encore une fois demandé ce que cachaient l'assurance et la concentration avec lesquelles elle réorganisait les bibelots plein de magie noire hérités des Malfoy. Non qu'une telle attitude soit en contradiction avec son caractère – il n'y avait pas plus concentré qu'elle pour n'importe quelles tâches –, c'était plutôt qu'elle n'était pas comme ça d'habitude avec lui. Aucun doute... c'était une Hermione différente qu'il côtoyait. Ce n'était plus la jeune femme dont le principal souci était de résoudre les problèmes qui pouvaient surgir entre eux, de faire la lumière sur toutes les interrogations, d'aplanir leurs différents et ceux de leur entourage, de rire aux éclats en tournant les pages, de froncer les sourcils de façon si adorable face à une nouvelle théorie non confirmée, juste avant de la lui soumettre. C'était une Hermione qui donnait l'impression de naviguer en solitaire, désabusée. Draco aurait préféré ne pas réfléchir à ce que cela impliquait. Il s'était dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester au lit. De ne pas quitter la maison peut-être. De remettre son projet de shopping sur le Chemin de Traverse. L'horloge murale tictaquait bruyamment. L'on aurait dit les roulements d'un décompte...

Il était allé se faire chauffer – magiquement, inimaginable qu'il touche à ses satanés appareils moldus ! – un café, mais il n'avait rien pu manger. Il avait regardé fixement la table, enroulé sa main autour de son mug, l'avait porté à ses lèvres et avait bu avec autant de bruit qu'un Weasley. Il ne pouvait pas oublier ses doutes, mais aussi ses certitudes nouvelles.

Hermione était entrée dans la cuisine, elle l'avait fixé et lui avait dit calmement :

- Tu sais Dray, je pense arrêter mes opérations avec les loups-garous de Bulgarie, je n'obtiens rien de concret. C'est du temps perdu.

Draco sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Les murs de la cuisine s'étaient mis à tanguer. Hermione ne renonçait jamais à rien. Elle se battait, elle n'acceptait pas l'échec. Il en était resté coi. Il ne pouvait plus rien prononcer. La gorge sèche, il avait alors envisagé ce que cet aveu voulait dire : Hermione pouvait renoncer à se battre, elle pouvait accepter d'être assez épuisée pour croire en une cause... Et si, elle était assez lasse pour les loups-garous, elle devait très probablement l'être encore plus pour _eux_...

Il fallait bredouiller quelques absurdités, avant de s'aviser qu'il n'y gagnerait rien. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il valait mieux attendre qu'une vague de panique et de terreur s'apaise avant de parler. Il avait terminé son café, plus élégamment cette fois-ci, s'était levé, avait approché d'elle et l'avait serré dans les bras comme jamais il n'en avait pris l'initiative, en lui murmurant :

- N'abandonne pas ma chérie. De meilleurs jours vont arriver, on va t'écouter, ils vont comprendre la chance que tu leur offres. Je pourrais aussi un peu plus te soutenir.

Puis, se repoussant, il avait aperçu l'expression de stupéfaction s'inscrivant sur son visage. Il lui donna un dernier baiser et s'enfuit de la pièce en lui signifiant qu'il passait la journée à l'extérieur.

Oui, la matinée avait été riche en désagréments, mais au moins un d'eux était encore réversible. Draco retrouva son sourire, qu'il masqua aussitôt, et paya ses nombreux achats. Il n'allait plus se masquer. Il n'en avait plus besoin.

Il sortit rapidement de chez _Elegantly_, se redressa de toute sa taille pour croiser l'Auror Ronald Weasley et le laideron qui lui servait de partenaire. S'avisant de l'air contrarié du roux à sa vue, il choisit de le saluer bien ostensiblement et de prononcer un « Bonjour, Weasley » qui lui écorcha la bouche. L'ancien Gryffondor fut bien obligé de lui rendre son salut, cependant il opta pour la solution de quitter au plus vite les lieux. Draco en aurait éclaté de rire. Weasley était bel et bien un abruti, il ne saurait jamais ce qu'Hermione ou même à la limite Potter pouvait bien lui trouver. C'était irrécupérable. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas son affaire. Si Weasley arrêtait vraiment de lui chercher noises et qu'on ne l'obligeait pas à le rencontrer tous les quatre matins, Draco saurait s'en accommoder. Le Ministère ne pouvait plus rien contre lui, il était en règle et porter le seul nom de Malfoy ne devait pas lui assurer une étiquette de Mangemorts, il y veillerait. Il réhabiliterait totalement son nom, dû-t-il y passer sa vie.

Mais à cet instant, Draco avait en tête une autre question. Il avait saisi l'importance d'Hermione à ses cotés. Il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer, il ne pouvait plus le cacher ou il allait la perdre. C'était une certitude. Elle n'était pas simplement quelqu'un de sérieux qui avait un emploi fixe et stable lui faisant office de conjointe dans la belle demeure de Londres. Elle n'était pas une compagne Malfoy qu'on dépose au Manoir en attendant que le temps la fane. Elle était Hermione, avec ses luttes insensés, ses amis imparfaits et son besoin d'amour chargé de contacts si ardents et si tendres. Il était celui qui voulait avoir l'énergie et la capacité de combler cet amour. Il était celui qui l'aimait aussi fort, aussi aveuglément.

Là aussi le temps serait nécessaire à regagner sa confiance, à lui redonner envie de se battre, à lui réapprendre à avoir peur pour leur relation, à être angoissée. Comme lui pouvait l'être. Il lui montrerait que c'était encore possible. Foi et fierté de Malfoy. Et le jour où il retrouverait son Hermione, il serait prêt à lui prouver encore plus.... Draco entra dans la bijouterie toute proche. Oui, le jour J, il serait prêt pour elle, il accepterait de ressentir un vrai sentiment d'insécurité : celui de l'attente de la réponse de sa belle quand il serait à genoux devant elle.

--

Bon alors au départ la fin devait pas celle-ci, mais les personnages et surtout Draco à pris de la liberté ^^^^


End file.
